


What's the point?

by mercyziegler



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions, Crowley hisses when he is nervous, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley, M/M, No Beta, Soft Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: Crowley is lost and insecure about... well, everything. What's his purpose now he doesn't answer to Hell anymore?





	What's the point?

Crowley was still digesting everything that happened these last days. Not-Armagedon, the loss of his best friend - who was now sitting in from of him reading a book - and, specially, ‘what’s the point now?’. He was never exactly loyal to Hell, but at least he had a purpose before. He was Satan’s favorite demon after all. So what was he now?

Aziraphale giggled at his book.

“What’s funny?”

“Oh, the way this author express himself is just delightful!” Aziraphale answered, still smiling down at the pages.

Crowley sighed. “What’s so good about books after all? I mean, it’s all fictional, what’s the point?”

Aziraphale looked up at the grumpy demon, then closed his book. “Well, it doesn’t always have to have a point, my dear boy”.

Crowley shivered, as he always did whenever Aziraphale called him that. “I-“ he sighed. “Fuck, I need a drink”.

The Angel gave him a worried look. “What’s been bothering you, dearest?”

“First: drink. I can’t cope with this sober”.

  
—

  
“You always said we didn’t have a side and now we actually don’t” Aziraphale struggled to say.

“Yeah. ‘S weird, right? Don’t you feel weird?” 

The angel nodded, drinking the rest of the wine on his glass. 

“What am I now?” Crowley asked himself. “I’m like... human guy with demonic powers, ‘m not even a demon...”

Aziraphale, unfortunately, was too busy checking his own fingers to reply something.

Crowley clicked his tongue, “was not a good angel so I’m kicked out of heaven, now ‘m not a good demon and I’m kicked out of hell... last thing I know y’re kicking me out as well”.

“What?” the angel suddenly came to life. “Kick you out?”

The demon was now almost swallowing a whole bottle of wine he’d just opened. 

“Why would I kick you out, dear? You’re my best friend”.

Crowley froze. It took a few seconds for his brain to start working again. “Am I?” he whined.

“Well, of course” the angel smiled.

“Ssstill” he hissed, “it doesn’t mean I can’t ssscrew thisss up asss well”.

“Dearest, I’m afraid you can’t ruin what I feel for you not even if you tried-“

“You sssaid you didn’t even like me” the demon interrupted. Aziraphale shrunk a little.

“And that was obviously not true” he said in a low tone. “I- I wasn’t allowed to like you, Crowley. I think you know by now how unforgiving heaven can be”.

The redhead giggled, “hell, do I know...”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t lo-like you. I always did...”

“Always is a long time, angel” he said putting his now empty bottle aside.

“Yes. Yes, it is...”

The room was silent for no longer than a minute.

“It’s been bothering me too, you know” the angel said out of nowhere.

Crowley burped. “What?”

“This whole ‘I don’t know what to do now’ thing. I mean, it’s really exciting to think we don’t respond to anyone anymore” he smiled at the thought, “but still, it kind of feels... lonely”.

The demon’s expression softened, almost like he was controlling himself to not give his friend a hug. 

“I- Well, you ssstill have me.”

Aziraphale looked up to stare at Crowley’s eyes. “I mean, I know it’sss not much but”

“Not much?” the angel asked, like he had just heard the most absurd thing imaginable. He got up from his chair and walked in the demon’s direction, determined to do whatever the heavens he wanted to. “Darling, you’re everything”.

Their faces were close now, since Aziraphale was leaning down. The demon felt - among many other feelings - a hand touching his leg, right above his knee. 

He froze. “I- Wh- You don’t-“

“I mean it” the angel replied, his other hand now resting on Crowley’s cheek. Their pupils were dilated, their breaths mixing.

“You’re jussst drunk, angel” Crowley was able to whisper.

“I sobered up before I came here”

“You mean ‘here’ asss in my persssonal ssspace?”

Aziraphale nodded and opened that sweet smile of his.

Crowley was done holding himself back.

“I really wanna kissss you right now” he thought out loud. 

The angel giggled. “My dear boy, why do you think I’m here?” he whispered back.

Crowley placed his right hand on top of Aziraphale’s and pulled him closer by the nape of his neck with the other, until their lips finally touched.

It was a messy, close mouthed kiss. But full of love, not doubt about that.

Their lips parted for a second. “You taste like grapes” Crowley said, his eyes still closed.

Aziraphale, for once in his life, was not in the mood for chatting. He waited far too long for that moment to come, now he just couldn’t wait a second. The angel smiled against the demon’s lips and kissed him way deeper this time. His hands were now in Crowley’s hair and he was sitting on his lap, hungry hands were hugging his back so their bodies would fit together perfectly. 

”I promise” Crowley started saying, the angel now kissing his neck, “you will never feel lonely again”. 

Aziraphale looked on his eyes, pupils still dilated. He smiled, “my dear, that was not the kind of loneliness I was referring to”.

“Doesn’t matter” the demon said, “I’ll be everything you want. If you miss being bossed around I can always be your guy. Who needs fucking Gabrie-“

The angel frowned, putting his finger on Crowley’s mouth. “Honey, I have all eternity to listen to your sexy voice, but could you just shut up and kiss me now?”

Crowley’s mouth made a perfect O, “did you just say ‘sexy’?” he nervously giggled.

Aziraphale passed his fingers through the demon’s hair, “you’re gonna make me beg, aren’t you?”

He shrugged, “wouldn’t mind”.

The angel rolled his eyes, “the things I do for love” he whispered to himself. Positioning himself better on the other man’s lap he said. “My darling boy, can you _please_-“ and, not surprisingly, he was kissed even before the finished the sentence.

Crowley was definitely not the best angel in God’s eyes and not the best demon in Satan’s eyes, but that was fine. He was the best in his angel’s eyes.

And that was the point.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I needed to get it off my chest. My precious idiots deserve the world drop a uwu


End file.
